Dejame morir
by Yellowhappyamy-chan
Summary: un fic sobre el desenlace de la batalla de Nnoitra contra kenpachi, la ultima imagen que se le pudo ir a la mente fue la suya,la culminacion de una existencia, tristeza...un final Nnoitranell alternativo.


**¡¡¡Hola a todos!!!, hace mucho tiempo tenía ganas de hacer un fic nnoitranell (jejeje, me acostumbre a llamar así a esta pareja), pero no sabía muy bien de qué hacerlo, hasta que ayer en la noche (todo lo que escribo se me ocurre a horas absurdamente altas de la noche, como las 2 o las 3 de la mañana)y tomando en cuenta que no me gusto el final que tubo Nnoitra, siguió esto, que será el primero (y espero que no el ultimo) de ellos dos, un oneshot, el primero que he hecho , y serio, algo raro en mí, pero quiero probar cosas nuevas, para estrenar 3 cosas de una vez, en los fic me gusta que tengan muchos capítulos…pero a veces no se puede, como en esta ocasión, ¡¡disfrútenlo mucho que me puse profunda!! XD)**

**(Bleach no me pertenece con un $%&#$, si así fuera Nnoitra no habría muerto)**

**Déjame morir**

(Sabia que iba a morir, lo supo aun antes de que la Zampakutoh de Kenpachi le hiciera esa mortal herida final… y se sintiera desfallecer, ya no sentía dolor ni sufrimiento, la muerte era lo mejor que le podía pasar en esa batalla, ganar pudiera haber sido bueno también, pero eso solo conllevaría a seguir buscando ser mejor que todos, probar lo que en verdad valía, probarle de verdad lo que valía a ella…)

-nelliel…- esas fueron las palabras que salieron de sus agrietados y secos labios, estaba a punto de dejar de existir y aun así seguía pensando en ella, era una niña gracias a él y lo veía mientras caía en el arenoso piso, con los ojos llenos de lastima, nunca supo verlo de otro modo, lo sentía inferior e indigno, eso era lo único que no podía soportar, lo único que le daba rabia en ese momento.

Esa mujer de pelo verde, la única en su vida, la única de la que se enamoro y para negarlo busco odiarla, porque no podía soportar que no lo viera a los ojos cuando le hablaba, que fuera mejor y lo mirara siempre para abajo, no tenía sentido y por eso le tendió una trampa, vil, sucia y cobarde para deshacerse de ella, un plan brillante o la peor estupidez que había hecho, 20 años vacios, 20 años de buscar aceptarse a sí mismo, 20 años viendo su fantasma, de escalar posiciones y vencer arrancares para sentirse poderoso e indestructible, negando siempre cualquier muestra de arrepentimiento, tratando con desprecio y burla a todo el que se le pusiera enfrente y mostrando un mínimo de respeto por aizen, siempre buscando ser el mejor y comparando a todo con el que peleaba con su memoria.

Toda su vida paso ante sus ojos, los maltratos a su pobre fracción tesla, tal vez si lo tuviera enfrente se hubiera disculpado y decirle que lo apreciaba como arrancar y fracción, pero disculparse no era su estilo, no iba con él, no lo hizo durante toda su vida y no lo haría con un pie en la tumba. Tenía mil cosas en la cabeza mientras descendía, horriblemente lento, parecía que el tiempo se había detenido para el al precipitarse contra el suelo, todos sus errores superaban con creses a sus pocas y corrompidas virtudes, tal vez si se hubiera portado de otra manera con nelliel, una menos altanera, digna, amable… las cosas serian tan diferentes, no solo con ella sino con todos, tal vez y hasta hubiera llegado a ser feliz….mas sin embargo no lo hizo, una leve sonrisa se asomo en sus labios al pensar que pasaría después….se iba a ir al infierno.

Se iría al infierno por su caótica y violenta vida llena de batallas y masacres, aun así la acepto sin titubear, se lo merecía y no le parecía tan malo, no era la primera vez que moría y no recordaba lo que pasaría después de cerrar los ojos, que pasaría con él, aun ni tocaba el piso y ya le pesaban lo ojos, era el fin. Fue asesinado a manos de alguien poderoso y mejor que él, no se podía quejar, si pudiera escoger como finalizar su corta y abrupta vida seria de esa manera en una pelea a muerte, luchando hasta el final, con todas sus fuerzas y sin dejar nada pendiente…en lo único que fallo. Por fin toca piso, en ningún momento había dejado de verla, tenía que morir forzosamente en esa dirección, para recordarle que nunca la pudo vencer en combate, sin ayuda de nadie, la tenía que ver hasta en la muerte. Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, no sabía si era su imaginación o la falta de sangre en su cuerpo pero la vio más cerca de lo que recordaba, con lo mucho que importaba eso en ese momento, su cuerpo le pesaba tanto, su respiración se cortaba y si hubiera girado la cabeza hubiera visto a una pequeña niña con la osamenta rota y vestida con harapos.

-de un momento a otro todo se torno negro, una oscuridad total, la muerte era buena, libra a las personas de todo lo malo y solo le otorgaba dolor y amargura a los seres queridos, como si de verdad tuviera alguno, nadie lo extrañaría, a nadie le aria falta, el fin de una vida, pagaría por todo lo malo que había hecho y después de una eternidad tal vez volvería a convertirse en hollow o se perdería su alma y su existencia para siempre, en ese momento le sonaba perfecta la idea, no le importaba, solo había una forma de averiguarlo, no sentía temor, no sentía nada, y entrego su podrida alma a los brazos de la muerte de una forma serenamente admirable, o por lo menos eso es lo que suponía el todavía espada.

Abrió con dificultad los ojos y miro una cegadora luz que lo obligo a volverlos a cerrar, no era una luz cálida ni tranquilizante, era una jodida luz que le lastimaba los ojos…como… ¿el sol?, ¿donde carajos estaba? Intento pararse y un gran dolor se lo impidió, era algo insoportable como si tuviera rotos todos los huesos.

-no te muevaz tanto, ze te van a abrir laz heridaz de nuevo- escucho decirle una voz infantil, se le abrieron asombrados los ojos, sentía el cuerpo mojado, pegajoso, volteo con dificultad la cabeza y hay estaba como lo había imaginado: Nell sentada, con una mano metida en la boca, echándole encima toda la baba que le salía de su boca y se la esparcía por una de sus tantas heridas- no lo podía creer, era tan desagradable, tan degradante, tan humillante para él esa situación…

- ¿Qué…que estás haciendo estúpida? Ahhhgg- se intento levantar pero cayó pesadamente retorciéndose, ante la impresión de la arrancar.

-te dije que no te movieraz mucho, te eztaz laztimando maz- le dijo la pequeña metiéndose la mano de nuevo.

-¡no me vuelvas a echar esa porquería encima!- le dice quejoso y furibundo.

-laz babaz de Nell son curativaz, deveriaz de agradecerme- dice echándoselas de todos modos.

-¡¿Por qué lo hiciste maldita zorra?!-pregunta cerrando los ojos con frustración- yo nunca te lo pedí, ¿te costaba mucho dejarme morir y ya imbécil?- dice con odio e indignación, solo estaban ellos dos en ese lugar, no sabía cuánto tiempo había permanecido inconsciente, lo único que sabía era que la odiaba más que nunca.

-¿y te cuezta mucho a ti dar laz graciaz por una vez en tu vida?- le contesta con cierto enojo mientras entrecierra los ojos, cuando ella volvió a recuperar su forma adulta también lo hizo su memoria, todo su pasado, la única cosa que conservo cuando su cuerpo no aguanto la liberación de gamuza y se volvió pequeña de nuevo. Despertó de su inconsciencia, ya curada por orihime, justamente para ver su derrota, al verlo caer sintió algo extraño, como si le doliera a ella también, y se lleno de compasión, olvido todo aquello malo que le hizo en el pasado, al fin y al cabo el rencor ya no valía de nada, se levanto de entre los escombros y sus piernas involuntariamente corrieron hacia él lo más rápido que pudieron, sentía preocupación y ni siquiera sabía porque, ichigo estaba a punto de detenerla, quiso hacerlo, pero perdió sus intenciones cuando stark se llevo sorpresivamente a orihime, se llevo a la helena de Troya de nuevo a la base de aizen y estos no tuvieron más remedio que seguirlos, olvidándose de ella.

Siguió su trayecto y se paró a un lado de él al llegar, no sabía si estaba consciente o vivo por lo menos, así que se inclino hacia él, recargo la cabeza en su pecho y pego el oído para poder escuchar alguna señal de vida, unos palpitares quedos la animaron a seguir, para después aplicarle una cantidad industrial de saliva pegajosa en la herida principal para cortar la hemorragia y así pasaron volando dos horas hasta que el espada volvió en sí.

-si, me cuesta demasiado zorra-le contesto, hasta para hablar le dolía, sabía que debía dejar de moverse pero no quería, quería matarla y morirse por fin el también- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- le pregunta sin dejar de quererla asesinar con la mirada, ya que su cuerpo no le respondía.

-poz porque podía hacerlo, recuerda que no zoy igual que tu-dijo la pequeña sin hacerle demasiado caso a la mirada, de nuevo lo estaba diferenciando, era la misma zorra que el conoció hace tanto disfrazada de niña, nunca sería igual a ella, sintió hervir su sangre de coraje y todavía hablaba de esa forma tan infantil y estúpida lo ponía de nervios, si su anterior voz llena de soberbia lo jodia, esta le podía fácilmente quitar la corona.

-me hubieras dejado morir- hablo después de un prolongado silencio y Nell dejo de mover los dedos de los pies para divertirse y distraerse- yo quería morir, deseaba morir, anhelaba morir en batalla ante el mejor… pero tenias que joderme la muerte para sentirte feliz y cumplir tu obra caridad del día, no necesito de tu maldita lastima- dijo volteando su cabeza a otro lado para no verla, era realmente frustrante estar tirado en el piso sin poder levantarse siquiera o arrancarle la cabeza a la mocosa con cabellera verde de al lado.

-vaz a tardar 3 zemanaz para recuperarte por completo, zi tantaz ganaz tienez de morir eztaz libre de suicidarte dezpuez- le dijo de forma calmada e indiferente mientras veía pasar una nube, en ese lugar daban la impresión de estar más bajas y poderlas agarrar de un gran brinco.

-…- esas últimas palabras lo habían dejado con la boca abierta y la cara roja de ira… ¿Quién se creía esa estúpida para hablarle así y darle una solución tan $%&#$? Se estaba liberando de culpas y lo decía como si de verdad le estuviera haciendo un gran favor, no lo pudo soportar más, aunque el dolor lo matara y se abrieran todas sus heridas el no permanecería ni un segundo más con esa idiota, su dignidad se lo impedía, tal vez su situación fuera patética y en ese estado solo diera pena, pero tenía orgullo y no le importaba morir, al fin y al cabo ese era su objetivo en ese momento, que Nell se jodiera con su maldito intento de salvarlo.

-¡vete a la mierda estúpida!.. yo me largo-dijo con voz ronca de tanta rabia mientras reunía todas las fuerzas que le quedaban e intento levantarse una vez mas, comenzando a pararse con dificultad, ya no le importaba el dolor ni los gritos de la arrancar, se levanto con torpeza dejando salir quejidos y maldiciones, recupero equilibrio y dio unos cuantos pasos, busco con la mirada a santa teresa y no la encontró por ningún lado, seguramente la mini-zorra la había escondido, siguió dando unos pasos vagos y al bajar la vista observo cómo lo estaba siguiendo a un lado de el, caminando a paso normal y sin dejar de verlo, de nuevo con lastima, no podía ser posible que a alguien lo pudieran humillar tanto en un solo día, trato de apresurar el paso para perderla, pero solo consiguió tambalearse, de verdad el dolor se estaba volviendo algo insoportable, y respiraba cada vez con más dificultad, la sangre volvió a salir de nuevo de sus heridas, no sabía que le quedara tanta adentro, tomando en cuenta su delgada complexión, dio unos pocos pasos más y su vista se nublo, las piernas le flaquearon y volvió a caer para adelante, la caída no fue tan mala, la arena amortiguaba muy bien y antes de volver a perder el conocimiento rogo la muerte inmediata, pero parecía que dios lo odiaba demasiado.

volvió a despertar, el sol no le quemo los ojos como la primera vez, pero eso no fue necesario para darse cuenta de que estaba vivo de nuevo, el cuerpo ya no le dolía tanto y estaba cubierto de baba, pero igual no lo podía mover, así que no lo intento, le había bastado la última experiencia…serian las 3 semanas más largas de toda su miserable vida, volteo la cabeza para mirar a esa mocosa egoísta y decirle unas cuantas cosas no muy agradable pero la encontró dormida, a pesar de estar el sol en todo lo que daba de calor se sentía fresco, miro para arriba y descubrió que los estaban debajo de un árbol blanco, seco y sin ramas, característicos de hueco mundo, aprovechando la sombra que daba y al volver a ver a Nell descubrió el camino en la arena que había sido hecho por su cuerpo y que aun no borraba el viento desértico, parecía interminable, aunque la vista no le daba mucho con un solo ojo por más que estiro el cuello no le encontró principio en la superficie plana, levanto con esfuerzo una mano y se dispuso a despertarla, pero paro antes de tocarla.

No tenía nada interesante que decirle, solo palabras anti sonantes y debió de haberla agotado el arrastrar un cuerpo cuatro veces más grande que el de ella, era lógico que se quedara dormida, y retiro su mano colocándola donde la tenía en un principio, por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba siendo considerado.

Cambio de poción a una más cómoda y cerró los ojos para descansar, tenía muchas cosas en las cuales pensar, estaba vivo de nuevo, gracias a Nelliel, era un perdedor y el detestaba perder, por eso quería morir en una batalla donde todo estuviera de por medio, pero tenía que estar ahí ella para frustrarle todo, se arrepentía el no haberla matado cuando pudo, tubo tantas oportunidades, un solo corte limpio con santa teresa hubiera bastado, cuando la vio tirada e indefensa, pero cuando se trataba de ella daba demasiadas vueltas al asunto, tal vez no lo hacía porque en realidad no se atrevía, le grito tantas veces que la mataría y hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de lo vacías de sus palabras. Pero haciendo a un lado eso había algo lo inquietaba mas… ¿Por qué lo había salvado? Si él la ataco por la espalda y la tiro a su suerte junto con sus fracciones, pensar en eso lo hacían sentirse más miserable de lo que ya era, lo hacía sentir culpable…casi llego a algo cercano al arrepentimiento, y no tenía idea porque todavía seguía hay, cuidándolo ¿se pensaba quedar las 3 semanas con él?...un pensamiento lo hizo abrir de nuevo los ojos.

Lo había descubierto, si había algo en lo que eran diferentes, la nobleza de sus almas, nunca lo vio inferior a ella, solamente no tenia motivos para pelear y matarlo, aunque el con su forma tosca nunca creyó que lo que le decía fuera de verdad cierto, y le argumentaba que la odiaba, ella no lo hacia, luchar por luchar le parecía algo estúpido he imnesesario, y la muerte de alguno no llevaría a nada, solo una victoria vacia, por eso no lo tomaba enserio, y aun asi, nunca rechazo ninguna; por eso seguía disfrutando su nueva vida sin memoria, viviendo sin preocupaciones, sin recordar las batallas, ni a el, debieron de haber sido los 20 mejores años de su vida y el siendo un ser tan bruto que vivía para pelear y no peleaba para vivir, hasta ese momento lo decifro, por eso odiaba quedarse tanto tiempo callado sin hacer nada, pensar le hacia daño, ya hasta sentía que le dolía la cabeza, volvió a girar la cabeza y miro que nelliel tenía un ojo medio abierto que cerró en cuanto volteo, no estaba dormida, solamente se estaba haciendo.

-se muy bien que no estás dormida, no me creas tan estúpido como para no darme cuenta- le dice con cierto fastidio.

-eztaba dezpierta hace como 5 minutos- dijo Nell sentándose- ademaz yo no creo que zeaz eztupido, zolamente erez demaciado bruto- dijo replanteando la diferencia.

-¿y qué? Si no te gusta te puedes largar o ¿piensas quedarte todo el maldito tiempo conmigo?- dijo como si no le importara en lo mas mínimo, casi echándola.

-no lo ze, zupongo que cuando te puedaz poner de pie zin caerte-dice seria la pequeña levantándose-voy por agua, no te levantez- le dijo mientras caminaba dejándolo solo.

-como si de verdad pudiera hacerlo imbécil, espero que te pierdas en el camino- dijo con aires cansados y sarcásticos y ella siguió caminando sin inmutarse, no sabía cómo era que lo podía aguantar, si algo caracterizaba a la arrancar, era sin duda su paciencia, además de que ya estaba acostumbrada a su vocabulario tan guarro. Morir ya no tenía sentido, había pasado demasiado tiempo como para atribuírselo a su última batalla, estaba vivo y eso era todo lo que importaba en ese momento, si pudiera escoger seleccionaría la muerte, pero por algo estaba ahí, mirando el cielo a través de esas ramas blancas, era tan azul, no era casualidad que sus pulmones todavía respiraran, el no creía en las casualidades, esas cosas no existen, la vida le estaba dando una segunda oportunidad para vivir y ser diferente, además todavía tenía algo pendiente, derrotar a nelliel, pero esta vez de verdad, sin trampas, encontraría una forma de devolverla a su antiguo estado y la retaría como en los viejos tiempos, si, esa idea le agradaba, y lo mejor de todo ya tenía una razón para vivir y la mejor de las escusas para seguir a su lado.

**(Ahh, se me acabo la imaginación, no saben lo que me costó hacer este fic, pero creo que valió la pena, al final se me estaba secando la cabeza, jeje, pero logre terminarlo, espero que les haya gustado mucho y si no es mucha molestia pedirlo, dejen un reviews para saber si les gusto este fic tan extraño, o si no, pues también, están libres de opinar)**


End file.
